


[Podfic of] In Shining Armour / written by cherrybina

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/10322">In Shining Armour</a> by cherrybina<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:14:15</p><p>Merlin overhears some nasty things about himself. Arthur is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In Shining Armour / written by cherrybina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Shining Armour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322) by [cherrybina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybina/pseuds/cherrybina). 



> Thanks to misc_plinks for being an awesome beta listener!

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7jwc5gevl6fpyzz3su7apv6kwxfx2zv7.mp3) | 13.2 MB | 00:14:15  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xziiz9mmcv2mx3kbdtclkrmh6jz9lbn2.m4b) | 6.3 MB | 00:14:15  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-shining-armour).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
